


Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, Gen, Jackson tries to reconcile with Stiles, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Stiles gives up with the pack, Stiles is done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some prompts, since i get bored easily</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored in lessons, this is what happened

Just over a year ago, Isaac Lahey never would have guessed that things like Werewolves were real. Now there are Werewolves, Hunters, Demon spirits and even a Kanima thrown into the mix. Just when things were clearing up Isaac finds himself with not ONE boyfriend but TWO. Isaac knows that nothing in his life comes without a catch. Stiles and Jackson never stop arguing. Now, with a new threat in Beacon Hills, will Isaac be able to save the messy relationship he has or will it all just slip through his fingers?


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boredom

Stiles is bored. Stiles is Reckless. Stiles is in love with the captain of the lacrosse team.   
Jackson is a winner. Jackson is popular. Jackson has too much to drink.  
When Stiles wakes up naked, she doesnt expect to find Jackson Whittmore snoring next to her. She certainly doent expect to find out that she's pregnant.  
This was not in the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened when i was high

Stiles stops trying so hard to be the good friend, he is done being the good guy. Screw the Alpha's. Stiles was out. Nothing anyone could say to change that. He was going to college and everything would be different.  
Well it would be if Jackson wasnt there. What happened to London?


End file.
